El silencio del dolor
by Valsed
Summary: No pudierone evitar que sucediera, pero no permitiran que él caiga, le demostraran de nuevo lo hermoso que es la vida. Yaoi, Rape –Completo–


**El silencio del dolor**

««»»

Advertencia: Rape, Yaoi. Me disculpo desde ahora.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1**

Llevaban todo el día buscándolo, la noche anterior ya les había parecido extraño que no llegara a casa, él no era de los que se iban sin avisar o llegaban tarde, pero lo que mas les asusto fue una emanación extraña de su cosmos.

Los 4 caballeros de bronce y 5 dorados que estaban de visitas se habían separado par buscarlo, a veces se encontraban ellos mismo decepcionados de no encontrar alguna pista; algo llevo a Ikki una cabaña retirada, su corazón le decía que ahí estaba lo que buscaba, iba con Shaka y Hyoga, el caballero del cisne también sintió que ese camino lo llevaría a encontrarlo.

Al entrar lo vieron acostado, mal cubierto por una sabana y en una posición no muy cómoda. Ikki se acerco lentamente llamándolo, no recibió respuesta alguna, se acerco y tomo su rostro para poder verlo, su corazón se encogió al ver su rostro lleno de dolor, su cara tenía varios moretones y estaba sucia, vio que esas mismas marcas en su cuello, tomo la pequeña mano que salía de la cama, vio unas sogas amarradas en ellas, sintió un gran temor, acaricio la mano con ternura. Shaka y Hyoga también se acercaron, Hyoga se coloco del otro lado de la cama, y sintió el mismo dolor y angustia, la cama estaba manchada de sangre y la ropa del chico estaba rota, regada por todo el lugar, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Shaka recorrió con la mirada, y encontró lo que buscaba abrió un armario y de ahí saco unas cobijas, se acerco a la cama aparto un poco al fénix, y quitando la sabana manchada, cubrió al chico con una cobija y lo tomo en brazos para sacarlo de ahí.

««»»

Esperaban en la sala de la Mansión, a que saliera el Doctor, ya todos habían sido avisados que lo habían encontrado. El Doctor solo les dijo lo que ya sabían, pero les recomendó calma pues la herida mas grave estaba en su alma.

En la habitación estaba Ikki resguardando su sueño preocupado por la reacción que tendría al despertar, estaba acompañado de Shaka que no soportaba ver la mirada de tristeza en su koi, además de su propio dolor de ver a quien consideraba como un hermano pequeño en ese estado; también estaba Hyoga sufriendo por su amado, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

««»»««»»««»»

Ikki al abrir sus ojos lo primero que hizo fue ver a su hermano que había despertado, lo vio con la mirada fija al vacío, acostado de lado, se acerco con rapidez, hincándose para estar a la misma altura de su rostro.

-Shun- llamo, pero sus palabras no llegaron -Shun- llamo nuevamente, el aludido movió sus ojos para ver quien lo llamaba, lo miro por unos segundo para después esquivar su mirada. -Shun- repitió llevando una mano al rostro pálido frente a él, pero un movimiento hizo que solo pudiera ver el cabello verde, le había dado la espalda.

Ikki no lo soporto mas, subió a la cama, y tomo en sus brazos al chico lastimado, lo acurruco a su cuerpo con ternura. -Shun, por favor, soy tu hermano- pidió al ser ignorado, el cuerpo en su cuerpo al principio no se dejo abrazar pero la seguridad que su hermano le daba lo llevo a buscar esa protección que necesitaba, sentía un frío nacer dentro de él que solo el calor que los lazos de sangre siempre le habían dado.

Su camisa se humedeció, y al bajar su mirada vio que el dulce rostro derramaba lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Los otros dos durmientes despertaron y vieron la escena, y permanecieron a parte.

Shun temblaba en los brazos protectores de su hermano, por mucho tiempo derramo perlas saladas, al sentir la cama moverse, supo quien era y escondió su rostro en el pecho protector, emitiendo un quejido, Hyoga entendió y no siguió avanzando. Mientras Shaka colocaba una mano en el hombro de Ikki mostrando su apoyo, sabían que tendrías que ser pacientes si deseaban recuperarlo.

««»»

Había vuelto a dormirse, Ikki lo acomodo nuevamente en la cama, Hyoga le indico que se fuera a comer algo, pues se había perdido el desayuno, pero no quería dejarlo, pero Shaka logro convencerlo. Hyoga se quedo ahora solo con él, contemplando el bello rostro del chico, aun quedaban algunas marcas, pero le dolía mas la tristeza que ella emanaba, se acerco y toco con las yemas de sus dedo las mejillas que muchas veces había visto sonrojadas ahora estaban pálidas, el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al contacto "se sentirá incomodo con cualquier contacto físico" recordó las palabras del especialista, y retiro su mano, se acomodo en el sillón donde paso la noche y espero, sabia que ahora era lo que tenia que hacer, esperar.

En la planta baja estaban los demás caballeros, vieron bajar a Ikki y a Shaka, les preguntaron con la mirada, pero el fénix los ignoro y siguió su camino, Shaka les indico que esperaran un poco, no deseaba dejar a Ikki en ese grado de preocupación solo, y lo acompaño a comer, además de que él tampoco había tomado alimento.

Al terminar su comida, Ikki subió, vio todavía dormido a su hermano y se sentó sin dirigir palabra a la otra persona dentro de la habitación, antes hubiera discutido el que estuviera en la habitación de su hermano, pero sabia que ambos compartían el mismo dolor. Volteo a verlo podía verse la preocupación en su rostro al igual que el cansancio, se imagino que se vería igual.

-baja a comer- le ordeno, recibió un asentamiento de cabeza y Hyoga salió de la habitación sabia que no había persona mas confiable para dejar encargado a Shun.

««»»

Shaka lo vio subirse y cuando desapareció de su vista, entro a la sala, no eran los únicos preocupados por Andromeda y lo entendió. Al verlo llegar las miradas se enfocaron en él.

-despertó?- pregunto Sahori

-si-

-dijo algo?- hablo Shiryu. Shaka negó con la cabeza

-creen que nos diga quien fue?- pregunto al aire Seiya

-no puedo creer que haya alguien capaz de algo así- expreso Mu

-como están ellos?- pregunto Camus, recibiendo una mano en su hombro, volteo para encontrar a Milo, sabia que estaba también preocupado por su discípulo

-cansados- contesto sentándose a lado de Saga que estaba en el sof

««»»

Las cortinas estaban recorridas, permitiendo el paso del sol en ese cuarto los tres ocupantes dormían, cuando alguien entro al cuarto y caminando lentamente se acerco al chico moreno.

-Ikki- llamo Shaka, el fénix despertó -tienes que hacer que Shun coma algo-

Volteo a ver a su hermano -si, pero esperare a que despierte-, el rubio lo abrazo siendo correspondido, estaban los dos muy tensos y era la mejor forma de saber de su apoyo, y salió nuevamente.

Ikki se dirigió de nuevo con su hermano, se percato que no dormía con tranquilidad, su cuerpo sufría de pequeños espasmos, acaricio el sedoso cabello -Shun, cálmate, estoy aquí no permitiré que te vuelvas a hacer daño-, sus palabras fueron escuchadas, y quien estaba dormido despertó, enfocando su mirada en los ojos azules frente a él.

Su rostro no reflejo nada, Ikki se sentó a un lado sin dejar de jugar con las hebras de cabello, se escucho abrir la puerta, Ikki volteo a ver quien era y sonrío al visitante.

-necesitas comer- le dijo a su hermano, pero vio que Shun volteaba su rostro, indicando que no quería, "comúnmente las víctimas dejan de valorar las cosas, incluso su propia vida, llegando incluso en pensar en el suicidio" le dijo el Doctor.

-tienes que hacerlo-, ordeno con firmeza pero sin subir el tono de voz; no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Shun,... por favor- se escucho el tono triste provenir de esa boca, y el peliverde obedeció por reflejo, se incorporo en la cama aun adolorido, Shaka coloco la bandeja sobre las piernas del chico

Shun tomo el cubierto, pero apenas lo hubo levantado su mano, el objeto tembló mostrando su agitación, Shun soltó el cubierto y llevo ambas manos a su cuerpo para ocultarlas.

Ikki y Shaka lo vieron preocupados, -yo te daré, como cuando éramos niños-, tomo el cubierto y al llegar a la altura correcta, se detuvo, Shun tardo, pero abrió la boca y dejo que lo consintiera. Hyoga despertó y vio la escena entre conmovido y triste.

««»»

Ikki había pedido estar un momento a solas con su hermano, descubrir al culpable del dolor de su hermano, saber que tanto había pasado, porque se había atrevido a dañara a alguien tan dulce e inocente.

Shun seguía sentado en su cama, mirando su regazo, ahí estaban sus manos unidas, una mano se coloco en ellas, se sobresalto al tacto.

-Shun- escucho pero no volteo a ver, -dime... quien fue?- Shun negó con la cabeza -Shun por favor, dime quien fue- alzo su mano libre y la llevo a la barbilla del mas chico para ver su rostro -perdoname por no haberte cuidado como te lo prometí- Ikki derramo un par de lagrimas de culpa, imitado por su hermano que aun con la vista baja derramo aun mas.

Shun se lanzo para abrazar a su hermano necesitaba sentirlo cerca, junto a su cuerpo mientras negaba las palabras de su hermano, necesitaba sentía nuevamente el calor reconfortante de su hermano, lo necesitaba.

Ikki sabia que su otouto no lo culpaba, pero no podía evitar sentir en su corazón de que pudo haberlo evitado.

En eso Hyoga entro -es la hora de cenar-, vio el abrazo de los hermanos y supo que Ikki había avanzado, él también deseaba estar cerca de la persona que amaba, pero sabia que su situación era diferente, Shun siempre tuvo a su hermano y sin importar lo que pasaba confiaba en él, Hyoga sabia que su turno llegaría en cuanto Shun lo permitiera, sin dejar de verlos siguió con sus palabras -les traeré su cena- y dirigió una ultima mirada a Shun, pero el peliverde la esquivo, Hyoga suspiro.

No tardo Hyoga en volver, los hermanos aun no se separaban, pero Ikki en cuanto vio a Hyoga rompió el abrazo muy a su pesar.

-vamos a comer- Hyoga coloco la bandeja para que Shun pudiera comer, mientras Ikki se levantaba por la suya.

Shun se abrazo a la altura del estomago en cuanto vio la comida y se dejo caer hacia atrás, Hyoga e Ikki vieron que se sujetaba el estomago y lo vieron preocupado.

-Shun te sientes bien?- pregunto Hyoga dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se le acerco, pero se detuvo antes preocupado por la reacción del chico tenia miedo de hacer algo indebido.

-te duele el estomago?- pregunto Ikki, Shun apretó sus labios para después afirmar con la cabeza.

El peliazul toco la frente de su hermano -tienes algo de fiebre-

-llamare al Doctor-

-si-

««»»

Shun fue algo reacio para que el Doctor lo examinara, pero aun así el doctor logro descubrir algo preocupante.

Lo miro detenidamente antes de hablar -se que te sientes mal por todo esto pero es necesario que me contestes algo-, Shun no hizo reacción alguna -te dieron a ingerir algo... como alguna pastilla?- cerro los ojos no deseaba recordar -es necesario que me lo digas-, en la habitación estaba Ikki, Hyoga, Shaka y Sahori.

_-Shun- al escuchar su nombre giro y sonrío al ver quien era_

_-Hola- saludo cortésmente_

_-hace tiempo que no te veía-_

_-tu que no te dejas ver-_

_-oyes Shun te vi algo triste, te pasa algo?-_

_-no nada- mintió, pues había se había peleado con Hyoga y por eso ahora estaba solo, pues se había salido disgustado de la casa -pero dime, que has hecho en este tiempo?- se animo rápidamente no quería preocuparlo con sus cosas_

_-ha pues me compre una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad-_

_-y eso, por que tan lejos?-_

_-fue lo único que pude conseguir, pero es muy agradable, me gustaría que lo conocieras-_

_-pues a mi me encantaría conocer tu casa-_

_-por cierto, tienes algo de prisa?-_

_-no, por que?-_

_-por que no vamos ahora?, no tengo para ofrecerte pero podemos platicar un rato, aun es temprano-_

_-bueno yo...-_

_-vamos, a veces me siento algo solo-_

_-esta bien, pero primero aviso-_

_-por que vas a avisar?, no eres capaz de cuidarte solo, además vamos a regresar temprano, ni cuenta se van a dar de que saliste-_

_Shun__ dudo -esta bien-_

_Vio que la casa si era pequeña, su aspecto era más de una cabaña, ambos entraron. Shun apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que lo acorralo con la pared._

_-qu... que pasa?- pregunto asustado_

_-perdona por espantarte- dijo pegándose mas al cuerpo del peliverde -pero tengo algo importante que decirte-_

_-y que, que...- no pudo de terminar de preguntar pues algo se introdujo en su garganta, su cuello fue apretado provocando que tragara una pastilla -qué me distes?-_

_-es algo para que te tranquilices, no te preocupes te aseguro que te encantara- Shun se empezó a sentir cansado, su cuerpo fue llevado hasta la cama, uno de los pocos muebles que había._

_-qué me pasa?- pregunto al sentirse mareado_

_-nada, solo disminuye tu energía, así no te dolerá y podrás disfrutarlo al máximo- dijo con voz seductora_

_-qué?- pregunto espantado_

Derramo algunas lagrimas al recordarlo, se había sentido feliz de haber visto a su amigo, pero le dolía mucho recordar que se aprovecho de su confianza para engañarlo, y el miedo que sintió al saber lo que se proponía lo había llenado de angustia.

-fue algún tipo de medicamento?- pregunto el doctor al no recibir respuesta, Shun afirmo con la cabeza, los presentes se emitieron sonidos de sorpresa -recuerda como era?- el peliverde negó, -alguna pastilla?- afirmo. El doctor suspiro, sabia que no podía conseguir mucha información, se dirigió a los presentes -le sacare algo de sangre para poder saber que tipo de fármaco le dieron-

-si Doctor- contesto Sahori

««»»««»»««»»

**Capitulo 2**

Pasaron algunos días, la mayoría de las heridas de Shun habían desaparecido, excepto las heridas de sus muñecas, los rastros del fármaco fueron eliminados por su organismo, pero lo que mas preocupaba es que no salía de su mutismo.

El Doctor había hecho su visita semanal, pues la depresión por la que pasaba Shun lo había hecho adelgazar mucho y temían por su salud. Una vez que el Doctor se fue, Ikki tomo el frasco de pomada que se le había entregado para tratar de desaparecer las ultimas heridas y no fueran una cicatriz física permanente de esa tragedia.

-Usabi- llamo Ikki, Shun ladeo la cabeza con sorpresa, pues no era llamado por su hermano de esa manera desde niños, antes de que fueran separados. Ikki le sonrío al ver el cambio de gesto en su rostro, cansado de verlo siempre triste -te sorprende que te diga así, verdad- hizo una pausa, aunque sabia que no recibiría respuesta -pero tu siempre serás mi pequeño Usabi-, el moreno pudo notar que Shun parecía sonreír.

Ikki tomo la mano de Shun -te voy a poner un poco de pomada- al decir esto recibió toda la atención del mas chico, Shun vio las heridas en su muñeca.

_-qué?- pregunto espantado_

_-vamos Shun, déjate llevar- le dijo con malicia_

_Lo recostó en la cama, Shun trato de levantarse, pero fue empujado para que cayera por completo -déjame quiero irme-_

_-no Shun, nosotros nos divertiremos un rato- lo miro con lujuria mientras se sentaba en sus caderas -veras como lo disfrutaras-_

_-NO, déjame ir-, y trato de empujarlo para escapar pero la droga estaba haciendo efecto y su fuerzas estaban disminuyendo, pero aun así se resistía, logro retirarlo de un empujón y levantarse, pero llevado de nuevo a la cama por un empujón con mas fuerzas._

_-compórtate si no quieres que sea violento contigo- amenazo con enojo, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza por las muñecas_

_-suéltame-, trato de zafarse_

_-no, y como no te comportas tender que amarrarte-, y con sogas que ya tenia dispuestas, amarro los brazos de Shun a los extremos de la cama -con esto será mas fácil, ahora relájate-_

_Shun trataba de liberarse del amarre, pero solo lograba lastimarse las muñecas. Cuando sintió que su ropa era rasgada, intento con más fuerzas romper sus ataduras lastimando su piel. _

_Shun, trato de concentrar fuerzas, pero varios golpes en su rostro y cuerpo acompañados de gritos de dolor, lo hicieron debilitarse más._

_-ni lo intentes, que ahora estas a mi merced y harás lo que yo haga- su rostro fue sostenido con fuerzas, Shun gimió de dolor -entendiste- amenazo muy cerca de su rostro, Shun trato de alejarse, pero recibió un salvaje beso y después su cabeza fue azotada con violencia contra el colchón._

Ikki vio que Shun, temblaba, dejo lo que hacia para ver que Shun había vuelto a cambiar su rostro por uno lleno de dolor y tristeza, varias lagrimas acompañaban ese gesto. Ikki lo abrazo con ternura, para así tratar de consolarlo, no soportaba verlo en ese estado.

-ya Shun eso ya paso, estas ahora aquí conmigo, con nosotros- dijo al recordar que no estaba solo, las personas mas queridas por ellos también estaban ahí -y todos te cuidaremos-

««»»««»»««»»

Se preparaban para comer todos estaban presentes en el comedor, todos los caballeros dorados habían viajado a Japón, preocupados por su compañero y amigo, se habían puesto de acuerdo de ignorar lo que había pasado cuando estaban frente a Shun para no incomodarlo. Todos platicaban alegremente, Shun tal vez no sonreía pero su gesto ya no mostraba tanto dolor, su ternura y sonrisas que siempre lo acompañaban eran extrañadas.

Shun estaba sentado en el lugar que acostumbraba, a su lado derecho Ikki que se sentó a lado de Shaka y este a lado de Sahori que estaba en una de las cabeceras, en la otra Shion, a la izquierda estaba de Shun se encontraba Shura, Aioros, Mu, Saga, Kanon, Dohko, enfrente de Ikki, Seiya, a lado de Shiryu, y en el otro Hyoga que lo miraba entristecido pues aun no permitía que alguien lo tocara a excepción de Ikki, a lado de Hyoga, Camus, Milo, Afrodita, Mascara de la Muerte y Aldebaran.

Una comida tranquila, la segunda en que los acompañaba el peliverde, Shun iba a tomar el salero cuando Shura lo iba a hacer también, ambas manos chocaron, Shun retiro la suya rápidamente para colocarlas juntas debajo de la mesa, ante la sorpresa del caballero de Capricornio, Ikki se dio cuenta que parecía limpiarse entre ellas con mucha fuerza, "se sentirá sucio y no permitirá que lo toquen" recordó decir, Ikki llevo una de sus manos para detener el incesante movimiento, Shun volteo a verlo un instante y giro de nuevo a ver las tres manos.

-Shun, ya no tienes hambre?- pregunto al ver que no seguía comiendo- Shun sacudió la cabeza, -sabes, los chicos te trajeron tus chocolates favoritos- dicho dulce estaba en la mesa, Ikki los alcanzo y se los acerco; Shun al verlos se lleno de terror.

_-hasta que te tranquilizas- le dijo, pues el golpe lo había dejado algo aturdido, comenzó a besar el pecho de Shun tranquilamente, disfrutando cada movimiento. Shun temblaba y suplicaba por que lo dejara._

_Sintió que el peso que estaba en cima de él, desapareció y por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero duro muy poco, pues él regreso y se coloco nuevamente sobre él._

_-se que te gustan estos chocolates, y para que veas que no soy tan malo te los daré- tomo uno de los dulces y lo metió en la boca de Shun, pero este lo escupió -no quieres?- pregunto con falsa tristeza -y yo que los compre especialmente para ti-, y se metió a la boca el que Shun había escupido, provocando asco en el peliverde -mm, saben deliciosos- dijo con malicia, tomo otro de los dulces y sosteniéndose con un brazo se acerco a Shun -sabes como te van a gustar mas?-, se metió el dulce a la boca, lo mastico un poco, y beso a Shun en la boca, Shun se resistió, pero estaba muy cansado para ofrecer mucha resistencia. _

_Cuando el beso termino escupió todo el chocolate que había llegado a entrar a su boca, lo miro con lujuria y lamió todo el chocolate embarrado en el rostro de chico, -mm, así sabe aun mas rico-, se relamió los labios, Shun se sintió sucio y asqueado._

_-déjame, por favor- suplico_

_-si apenas estamos empezando- tomo uno otro chocolate y lo paso por todo el torso desnudo de Shun -sabes, eres muy lindo,... y delicioso- sus ojos brillaron con lujuria, Shun tembló al verlo. Dejo el chocolate a un lado, y con su lengua recorrió el mismo camino que el dulce, deteniéndose brevemente por donde se encontraban las marcas de los golpes, Shun trataba inútilmente de alejarse -si, realmente delicioso-. Sentía impotencia en ese momento, deseaba que todo acabara, que fuera una terrible pesadilla._

Al ver los chocolates frente a él, los golpeo regándolos, subió los pies a la silla, abrazo sus piernas y empezó a temblar con la cabeza baja, unas lagrimas cayeron del dulce rostro.

Esta vez Ikki no lo abrazo, se sentía inútil al no saber como ayudar a su hermano, cada vez que sentía que avanzaba, sucedía algo que le hacia retroceder. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, nadie sabia que decir o que hacer, Hyoga deseaba correr a abrazarlo pero sabia que seria rechazado y le dolería, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo, Camus coloco aun mano en su hombro, Hyoga sonrío ante el apoyo de su maestro.

Del otro lado, Shaka vio que Ikki no se movía comprendió como se sentía ahora, lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en su hombro -Ikki- le dijo para demostrarle su apoyo.

Se levanto y sujeto el brazo de su hermano -vamos a tu cuarto- le pidió, Shun tardo en reaccionar, para después seguir a su hermano aun derramando lagrimas.

Entraron al cuarto, pero Shun no se movió, Ikki lo llevo a la cama donde se sentó, Shun se recostó colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano con el rostro húmedo y los ojos enrojecidos, Ikki acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su hermano.

««»»

-ya trataron de averiguar quien fue?-

-si, pero no quiere hablar-

-por que no le leen la mente?-

-lo intentamos, pero a cerrado su mente por completo, así como su voz-

-solo nos queda esperar a que supere lo que ha pasado-

-tengo la sensación de que fue alguien que él conoce-

-qué te hace suponer eso?-

-porque ya no confía, y Shun siempre a sido del tipo de personas que dan oportunidades-

-entonces hay que demostrarle que somos sus amigos y que nosotros no lo dañaremos-

-es fácil decirlo-

-creo que es hora de que actúes Hyoga-

Las miradas se posaron sobre el chico ruso, quien tras un suspiro decidió encaminarse al cuarto de la persona que amaba.

««»»««»»««»»

Shun seguía con la vista perdida en el regazo de su hermano, cuando Hyoga entro.

-Ikki quisiera hablar con Shun- Ikki no contesto pero lo miro con desconfianza -por favor- pidió, y el moreno coloco suavemente la cabeza de su hermano en la cama, quien no se movió.

Hyoga se sentó permitiéndose ver el rostro del pequeño -Shun quisiera hablar contigo- no recibió respuesta mas que un parpadeo.

-yo... yo te amo Shun y te necesito, quiero recuperarte- trato de tocar una mano de Shun pero este la retiro rápido -por que me alejas?, no sabes cuanto me duele-, los ojos de ambos se humedecieron -necesito tenerte cerca, verte sonreír escuchar tu voz, por favor dime que tengo que hacer para que sea como antes-, varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -perdóname fue mi culpa que estuvieras afuera y solo, sino te hubiera discutido nada de esto hubiera pasado-

Shun cerro los ojos con fuerzas rechazando el sentimiento que salía de su ser, amaba a Hyoga y ahora escuchaba que Hyoga aun lo amaba, a pesar de lo que había pasado, las palabras del rubio fueron hermosas melodías, pero en vez de reconfortarlo lo hirieron mas, pues él ya no se sentía merecedor de ese amor.

_Se deshizo de los chocolates, y comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo del chico, sus manos bruscas, lastimaban su piel, que adquiría un color rojo por donde pasaban. Shun no pudo contener las lágrimas._

_-no llores pequeño- dijo tiernamente mientras lamía las lagrimas que se derramaban, Shun movía la cabeza para evitarlo, pero eran en vano sus intentos._

_El resto de su ropa también fue desgarrada -eres hermoso- susurro a su oído con lujuria, el cuerpo de Shun comenzó a temblar, su llanto aumento._

_-por favor déjame- suplico con voz cortada por el llanto_

_-no, eres demasiado tentador para dejarte-, tomo el miembro del pequeño y se lo metió a la boca, Shun sacudió su cuerpo para tratar de sacarlo, grito de dolor cuando fue mordido. -sera mejor que te tranquilices o te ira peor-, Shun no se detenía, seguía sacudiéndose para intentar liberarse de esa agonía._

_Al ver que Shun no se calmaba, golpeo nuevamente el ya lastimado cuerpo de su víctima. Shun detuvo por completo sus intentos de escaparse, adolorido y cansado._

_-así esta mejor, pero no te preocupes falta poco y es lo mejor-. Sin esperar mas levanto las piernas del chico y coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Shun, este al sentirlo sabia que ya todo se había acabado para él. El grito resonó por toda la pared, lo había tomado rápido y sin consideración, lastimándolo, hiriendo sus entrañas; sin esperar mas comenzó a moverse dentro de Shun, quien gritaba sin parar -mm eres muy estrecho y caliente, ah que delicioso-, le dijo causando aun mas dolor en el chico, -vaya eres virgen, crei que ya lo habías hecho con Hyoga- menciono con malicia el nombre -así se llama no es así?-, Shun no le contesto pero vio el gesto de tristeza en su cara. -oh pobre de ti, tu novio ya no te va a querer después de esto, serás todo mío, por que quien querrá a alguien que ya a sido tomado por otro-, las palabras le dolían tanto o mas como los golpes y heridas en su cuerpo -y tu hermano y amigos te tendrán lastima, porque el pobrecito no se pudo defender- se rió ante la angustia que se veía reflejado en la cara del chico._

_El dolor se volvió insoportable para Shun y busco en la inconsciencia un refugio a la agonía._

Hyoga vio que Shun temblaba aun con mas intensidad que las veces anteriores, sus lagrimas se convirtieron en llanto, el peliverde se había hecho un ovillo como buscando protección -Shun, que... que tienes?-, pregunto preocupado.

Quería abrazarlo, consolarlo para que dejara de sufrir, pero había sido rechazado, no sabia que hacer para detener el sufrimiento en su persona amada, su corazón se partía al escuchar tan triste llanto. Decidió hablarle a Ikki pero no quería dejarlo solo, no en ese estado.

Olvido todos los rechazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, Shun trato de que lo soltara, emitía sonidos de disgusto y enojo, empujaba a Hyoga para que lo soltara, pero esta vez Hyoga no dejaría que lo rechazara, le mostraría con ese abrazo cuanto lo amaba y cuanto podía confiar en él, le demostraría que lo necesitaba, decir con ese gesto que él era todo en su vida.

««»»

Ikki bajo después de dejar a Hyoga a solas con su hermano, en todo este tiempo el único que podía acercarse a Shun era él, pero sabia que no podía dejar que Shun se convirtiera en un ser dependiente de él, por eso había sido que abandono el cuarto.

Fue recibido por Shaka quien lo abrazo efusivamente, el dolor que sentía Ikki también lo estaba afectando, y el lugar se estaba volviendo demasiado pesado, tanta tristeza, la depresión se estaba convirtiendo en un habitante mas, por eso habían pedido que vinieran los demás caballeros, para que así hubiera mas gente que pudiera alegrar el lugar, que espantaran al incomodo huésped, pero la amargura era tal que incluso los recién llegados se contagiaron por ella.

Estaban todos reunidos, platicando sin mucho animo, cuando vieron a ambos llegar se callaron, Ikki se sentó ignorándolos, y ellos al verlo decidieron hacer lo mismo, no sabían que decirle como apoyarlo, pues ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado a ese tipo de cosas.

-por que?- pregunto Ikki al aire, la atención de todos centro nuevamente en él -no entiendo por que?, por que a él?- Shaka lo abrazo para consolarlo, Sahori se acerco para tomar sus manos, y los mas allegados se acercaron.

-si el siempre ha sido muy bueno- no era desconocido para ellos la ternura del caballero de andromeda, incluso ellos como rivales lo habían considerado muy débil por sus dulces sentimientos y su deseo de no lastimar a la gente, aunque muchas veces lo subestimaron pues sus ganas de ayudar sacaban a flote su verdadero poder.

Ikki se sobresalto al escuchar el llanto y los ruidos del cuarto de su hermano, se disponía a ir pero fue detenido por Shaka, quien negó con la cabeza, Ikki iba a discutir cuando Shaka le hablo -deja Ikki, es hora de que Shun salga del mundo en que se encerró y tu sobreproteccion no le esta ayudando mucho-

-mi sobreproteccion?, sabes por lo que esta pasando?, me necesita-

-si te necesita, pero estas permitiendo que el dolor le gane porque tu no lo quieres ver lastimado, es hora que acepte la verdad, y vea que no esta solo- Shaka suspiro antes de continuar -todos aquí estamos preocupados por él, pero no podemos hacer nada si Shun no lo permite, no puede depender para siempre de ti-, al escuchar lo ultimo Ikki dejo de internar soltarse de Shaka tenia razón, es hora de que Shun acepte lo sucedido y que lo enfrente.

Paso mucho, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, esperando que se hubiera logrado un avance. Ikki se levanto cansado de esperar, Shaka lo siguió para que no hubiera problemas entre él y Hyoga.

Al entrar Ikki miro con sorpresa la escena, Hyoga y Shun estaban recostados juntos, viendo hacia la ventana, el primero abrazaba protectoramente a Shun, Ikki trato de no hacer ruido y camino al otro lado para poder ver sus caras.

Hyoga estaba despierto y lo miro expectante, Ikki vio primero a su hermano que lo vio mas relajado a como lo había dejado, despues miro a Hyoga -esta bien?- pregunto quedamente.

-si-, el cuerpo en sus brazos se movió y abrió los ojos lentamente, miro primero a Hyoga, y después busco a la persona con quien hablaba.

-Hola Shun- saludo Ikki dulcemente, Shun recargo su cabeza al cuello de Hyoga quien lo acepto tiernamente. -espera un momento yo aun no acepto la relación de ustedes dos- dijo alegremente

-vamos Ikki no puedes aceptar cuanto nos amamos, verdad mi amor?- se abstuvo de besarlo, no por Ikki sino por no presionar mas a Shun.

El peliverde afirmo con la cabeza dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, calmando a los presentes, Shaka se acerco y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Ikki.

-Hyoga tiene razón, ellos se aman- beso la mejilla de Ikki -además es de familia que le gusten los rubios-, Hyoga e Ikki rieron al comentario, mientras que Shun ampliaba su sonrisa, esa que tanto extrañaban. Tal vez aun no lograban que Shun superara por completo su dolor, pero habían dado un gran paso.

««»»««»»««»»

Fin

««»»««»»««»»

N/A: Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios por favor.


End file.
